Pocky Day
by Rxel
Summary: Pocky Day with Aizawa-sensei and Izuku (he's currently screaming).


Pocky Day

The insanity of Pocky Day hit UA full force. All it took was a casual mention from a girl to her friend from the first year General Department mentioning two days before. _Two days._ You'd think with only two days, the rumors wouldn't spread that far, but heh. You clearly don't know anyone from UA. This was _UA High School_. Students there never did things by halves. A passing by schoolmate overheard the two girls talking about it, who then then spread it to their little group of friends, which further devolved by spreading it to their _other_ friends, and things are, as people say, history.

All it took was a small, _tiny_ spark to set the fire alight.

Word spread like _wildfire_.

Even the teachers were in on it. Heck, even _Nezu_ was in on it. There was simply no way a person who attended UA didn't know about it. Everyone heard about it within the night itself, in fact. Everyone was talking about it, so when it actually got to the day itself, there was a widespread selection of Pocky flavors circulating around the school.

Izuku himself was walking around with at least three flavors of Pocky. One he brought, one was shoved onto him via Ochako, and the last had been placed inside his desk for some reason. No one admitted to being the one who placed it there, so Izuku placed the matter aside for now.

A little game was going around for the day, and the students were blowing the small competition way out of proportion, like every other UA event that happened. One person bit a stick of Pocky between their lips like the other person had the other end. The goal of the competition was to eat the stick of Pocky from both sides until they met in the middle and try to get the part in between them as small as possible. They then compared the length left with other teams.

Izuku silently opted out of the competition. The blasts and loud explosions following after him from the classroom door still rang in his ears. Kacchan was being as enthusiastic about this as every other UA event, and winning with everything he had.

Given, he hadn't started it _voluntarily_ , but had instead been goaded into it by Ochako of all people. You'd think she was all fluff and kindness, but she held a mischievous streak the size of the Milky Way, and _no one knew. No one but Izuku, that is._ You could say what you wanted; the green-hair teen was silently convinced that Ochako was definitely not as innocent as she was portrayed to be.

That girl smiled and probably around 99% of people would talk themselves into believing that it was all in their imagination. It took Izuku two whole _years_ to catch on, and it was only because she let the sparkle in her eye show when he was around.

The green-haired teen headed _away_ from the explosions. Knowing his luck, he would end up caught up in the competition anyway, with how Kacchan seemed to have it out for him, so he made himself scarce, silently munching on a stick of chocolate Pocky.

Izuku couldn't help the little skip in his step. He tried to force himself to walk normally, but the chocolate Pocky just tasted _so good_. It wasn't everyday Izuku allowed himself to have an off day. He usually controlled his diet strictly, following the program recommended by Recovery Girl, so today was one of the rare days he allowed himself a bit of sugar and _chocolate_.

 _Chocolate._

So, Izuku ski- walked. He walked past the various classrooms, spotting more and more people crowding around for mini competitions. This was getting _way_ out of hand… in the way he couldn't help himself from blushing at the amount of people that seemed to be kissing.

He couldn't help his brain…they were just so close to each other, and if you looked at them from a certain angle, they really did look like they were displaying public affection! This was a school. The top Hero school, in fact! It was indecent, right? Right?

Okay, so it didn't really matter, but Izuku couldn't control his thoughts, nor could he control his face from blushing, so away from people it was. If he could just find a hiding spot that didn't have anyone else that was taking part in the challenge…

Izuku walked to the end of the corridor, subtly checking around to make sure there wasn't anyone else before sliding into the dark classroom that was unused most of the time. It had been delegated to store extra tables and chairs, and no one but the cleaner came around, so it was the perfect spot for a little bit of peace and quiet.

The green-haired teen slid the door close with a sigh of relief, resting his head on the door. He pressed his hands to his burning cheeks, trying to cool them down. Then, to his horror, he heard a rustle from behind him.

It was a very familiar sound.

He's grown used to that rustling noise over the past three years. The question now was, should he escape, or should he stay?

On one hand, it was unlikely that he would find another hiding space in a short period of time, but on the other, staying in a dark room with Aizawa-sensei was not good for his heart!

Izuku willed his blush down, squeezing his eyes shut. Of all days to be alone with Aizawa-sensei, it had to be today!? On _Pocky Day_!? Oh god, he hoped Aizawa-sensei didn't know anything about what today was about.

The freckled-teen slowly turned around to spot his teacher and long-time crush casually sitting up in his yellow sleeping bag, looking just as sleep-deprived as he usually did. Izuku's eyes immediately landed on the teacher's mouth, his own mouth dropping open slightly at the stick of Pocky that was held in the other's mouth.

Izuku silently closed his mouth and swallowed. Was it bad he wished he was a stick of Pocky right now? He was sure no one would judge him. After all, Aizawa-sensei was selfless, responsible, smart, caring, and so many other great things that it was a wonder the world wasn't in love with him! He was practically the pinnacle of perfection, and Izuku wondered if he was beyond helping that the man's flaws seemed to add to his perfection. Izuku didn't need a wholly perfect person, but his teacher seemed to embody flawed perfection, and oh god Izuku was rambling but he couldn't stop himself, because his mind was going into overdrive listing all of Aizawa-sensei's qualities and that Pocky stick –

"Midoriya. Are you just going to stare at me?"

Izuku jolted out of his mental rant – at least, he hoped it was mental. His mind stuttered a few times, supplying him with something to say then taking it away again. Oh my god, he had to reply!

"You know about Pocky Day?" Izuku's traitorous mouth blurted instead. The teen inwardly kicked himself. Of _course_ he knew about it! He was even eating Pocky, for goodness sake!

"Pocky Day?" the man said slowly, his words drawing out, looking at the stick he was holding in his hands.

Izuku felt like he wanted to dig a hole and bury himself in it. Why? Whyyyy why did he ask that. He should know better by now. The green-haired teen tried his best to keep his face even and from betraying any of his inner thoughts.

Aizawa-sensei stuck the stick of Pocky back into his mouth, biting off a small piece of the tip. Izuku studied the man; he couldn't quite bring himself to look away from the other's mouth. It was practically a sin how good he was making eating look. Izuku struggled hard not to swallow when he was staring at Aizawa-sensei; that would make his crush too obvious.

"Why is the school in chaos?" the man questioned tiredly, slowly munching on the stick of chocolate Pocky in hopes of regaining more energy.

Izuku forced down the rising flush with sheer willpower alone, thanking every god he could think of about the amount of experience he had doing that, because it was coming in handy _today_ , _thank you_.

"Aah," he started, nervously clearing his throat. He fiddled with the edge of his shirt, not quite able to look his teacher in the eyes. "A lot of students are having Pocky Day competitions, so things have gotten a bit rowdy and out of hand."

"What competition?"

Izuku looked at the ceiling, praying hard for the strength to be able to explain everything to his teacher without blushing like a schoolboy.

"Basically, the competition is between pairs, who take turns holding the Pocky between their mouths, one on each end, and they have to eat the Pocky to try and get the length between them as short as possible. The team with the shortest Pocky stick left wins."

While Izuku explained, his eyes inadvertently dropped to lock on Aizawa-sensei's lips again. The teacher's lips looked shiny and smooth, forcing Izuku to fight the urge to swallow once again.

Aizawa-sensei hummed to himself, digesting the information. Izuku couldn't keep his eyes off his teacher. He didn't know what was wrong with him today, but the green-haired teen felt like his teacher was more approachable than ever. He didn't know if it was because they weren't in a typical classroom setting or if it was because they weren't in class itself, but Izuku could feel his confidence rising the longer he spent with the other man.

The green-haired teen took his time studying the other man, noticing that the other's eyes looked a little brighter than usual. Izuku immediately hid his smile. It seemed like Aizawa-sensei was enjoying the chocolate Pocky snack. Izuku mentally noted down this new information in his brain. He itched to write it down somewhere, but for now he would store it in his brain that was specially labelled for Aizawa-sensei.

Then, of course, his brain supplied him with the image of Aizawa-sensei and himself playing the game. Aizawa-sensei was staring deep into his eyes as he slowly bit down on the Pocky stick. Izuku swallowed hard.

He inwardly wailed in his head. Was Aizawa-sensei trying to tempt him or something?! This had to be illegal. It should be illegal for sensei to look that hot while eating Pocky.

His brain introduced a couple of bad ideas to him, causing him to push down the very real blush that was threatening to explode onto his face. Why was his brain working against him!? How was he supposed to sweep Aizawa-sensei off his feet if his brain kept doing this to him every time he so much as glanced at Aizawa-sensei's direction?!

"Sensei, do you want to try it?"

Izuku felt the urge to bury himself in a hole well up again. What did he just say!? _What did he just say?!_ The teen felt an overwhelming urge to slap himself. No doubt he would have done so had Aizawa-sensei not been in the room with him, but he was so the urge was left as it was.

The teen desperately tried to keep up his best poker face, trying to unaffected and cool. When he didn't get a response, he risked looking at his teacher again, realizing that the other was staring at him with slightly wider eyes than usual, his mouth slightly slack. A new stick of Pocky was hanging on the other's red lips.

With courage that he only felt while going up against Villains, Izuku took a couple of large strides towards his teacher, determined to finish what he had started. A coward, Izuku was not.

He quickly stopped in front of Aizawa-sensei, the man still staring at him dumbfounded, and with deft hands, snatched the stick of Pocky out of the other's mouth. Izuku bent down and planted a lingering kiss on his teacher's mouth.

His heartbeat seemed to have increased to dangerous levels. His mouth felt like it was in dire need of some water. Izuku wanted to _devour_ the man. The teen kicked himself, drawing back with all the cool he currently possessed.

"Looks like we're winning, Aizawa-sensei."

Izuku casually turned around and exited the classroom, biting the tip of the chocolate Pocky stick and winking at the man before sliding the door closed.

As soon as he was out of Aizawa-sensei's line of sight, he sank down to his knees, burying his burning face in his hands.

What had he done?!

Had he really just k-k-kissed Aizawa-sensei?!

What in the _world_ had possessed him to do that?!

Aizawa-sensei was his teacher! Oh my god, he didn't want Aizawa-sensei to reject him. But then, would he really? Izuku had said it was a competition, didn't he? Maybe he didn't know?

Izuku quickly ran off for the safety of the classroom, not wanting to stick around in case Aizawa-sensei came out soon to talk with him.

His heart wasn't ready for that yet! He still needed a bit of time before he could put his heart through that stress. It was a wonder he didn't already have a heart attack with how erratically his heart was beating.

Izuku evaded all questions asking him where he went, placing his head down on the desk as he reflected about life. What had he done! Not that he regretted it, but he regretted that he hadn't confessed and instead had sneakily stolen a kiss before. He wanted a kiss alright, but only if their affections were mutual. He didn't want Aizawa-sensei to get into trouble over him.

The freckled-teen's brain stared replaying the scene in his mind, recalling with perfect, crystal clear memory about the softness of the man's lips, the way the other's breath had brushed over his skin for a brief moment before the shock set in. The way the other man's eyes had widened even more at the kiss.

Izuku groaned, cursing his brain. He willed the blood not to rush to a certain place. It was just a kiss! Why was his body reacting like this?! It had been a pure kiss, no tongue, no making out, so why was his body betraying him like this?!

He didn't want this to happen while he was amongst his classmates, for goodness sake! This wasn't good.

The teen groped around his pocket for the unfinished box of Pocky that was still inside, sticking one in his mouth.

Then, someone stole the Pocky from his mouth. He was about to glare at the offender for stealing his Pocky before he realized that it was Aizawa-sensei who had done that. Izuku gaped at the man, wholly unprepared for seeing him again this soon. Why was he here?!

Then his brain supplied him with the answer that made him feel like thunking his brain on the table. Of course. It was Aizawa-sensei's class right now. What had he been thinking?!

His brain short-circuited when his mouth was covered. Soft lips pressed against his, causing his breathing to stop altogether. His brain tried to restart like a faulty laptop. It tried in vain to gain some sort of semblance, but it escaped the longer the lips lingered on his.

Then, Aizawa-sensei's tongue swiped his lips slightly, causing him to let out an undignified squeak. The blush he had been successful at holding back erupted in full force at the unexpected aggression his teacher was showing him.

Oh god, did this mean his feelings were returned?! Or was it just all part of the game everyone was playing? Wait…everyone! God, they were in the classroom, being stared at by all their classmates!

Izuku screamed inwardly, his mind freaking out at the public display of affection. He shouldn't have complained inwardly that everyone looked like they were exchanging kisses. After all, they didn't actually kiss, but he and Aizawa-sensei just exchanged not one, but two kisses! One with tongue! Did that count as tongue?!

By the time Aizawa-sensei broke away, Izuku had dissolved into a stuttering, blushing mess. His thoughts were all jumbled together, a whirl of color and chaos swirling and mixing together.

Izuku opened his mouth to speak, but the only thing that left was a little squeak. He didn't know what he would have said anyway, but he tried, dammit. The green-haired teen cleared his throat, carefully looking past Aizawa-sensei's shoulder and determinedly _not_ looking at his classmate's reactions.

"You're mine, problem child. Since you've taken it upon yourself to send yourself into my arms, don't even dream about leaving," Aizawa-sensei whispered huskily into Izuku's ear.

Izuku shuddered; the blood was rushing downwards fast, leaving him giddy and dizzy. Oh god, was this really happening? Or was it all a dream. The teen subtly pinched himself, reveling in the pain. It _wasn't_ a dream!

Aizawa-sensei straightened up, giving the class a bland stare.

"The competition ends now. Izuku and I just won it. There's nothing left. None of you can beat that."

The class gawked at the teacher and student.

Izuku slowly buried his red face into his hands.


End file.
